Pyridobenzodiazepines (which are stated to have ulcus inhibitory, secretion inhibitory, antitussive and, in part, antiemetic action) are claimed in German Auslegeschrift No. 1,795,183, whereas pyrazolobenzoxazepines and pyrazolobenzothiazepines (which are stated to have an anti-inflammatory and antipyretic action) are known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,645,956. Pyrazolobenzoxazepines and pyrazolobenzothiazepines or pyrazolobenzodiazepines are considered in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,707,269 and in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,707,270, respectively, in which they are stated to have, in particular, a uricosuric and uricostatic activity, but also, in addition, analgesic, antiphlogistic, antidepressive, antiarrhythmic and diuretic effects.